Raffinement d'orient
by JessSwann2
Summary: Post AWE. Elizabeth Turner est seule... Sa route croise celle de Mistress Ching pour le plus grand plaisir de la vieille pirate Ecrit pour la communauté LJ 30 Interdits : thème 13: Avec de beaux joujoux


**Disclaimer: **** Les persos sont à Disney … même Ching !**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc une petite histoire… Entre filles mdrrr. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira … Pas adeptes du femslash s'abstenir … Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Raffinement d'orient**

Trois mois, vingt jours et quinze heures s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Will pour le monde des défunts.

Elizabeth Turner soupira lourdement à ce triste calcul et tourna son regard vers Mistress Ching, qui , à la proue de sa jonque donnait ses ordres d'une voix forte. La pirate l'avait ramassée quelques jours plus tôt sur une petite île et lui avait proposé l'hospitalité de sa jonque. Elizabeth avait accueilli avec soulagement son offre… En grande partie parce qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de compagnie… Et aussi parce qu'elle ne savait pas où aller d'autre.

Mistress Ching sourit en observant la mince silhouette du nouveau Roi des pirates. Elizabeth Swann Turner était sans doute l'une des plus jolies filles qu'elle ait jamais vue… Et elle en avait vu des centaines. Une peau d'albâtre, une jolie bouche pleine, de longs cheveux blonds… Tout ce qu'elle aimait chez une partenaire féminine. Et pour ne rien gâcher la demoiselle était pirate… Et possédait un caractère de feu. Le genre de caractère qu'elle adorait dompter.

Elle y avait pensé dès qu'elle avait vu Elizabeth entrer dans la salle de la Confrérie, quelques mois plus tôt. Puis les bavardages de Jack aidant, elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de corrompre le joli corps de l'anglaise. Elle n'y avait donc plus songé. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe par hasard sur elle six jours plus tôt.

Mistress Ching ne put retenir un sourire à la pensée de cette aubaine. Lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvée, l'anglaise se morfondait sur un pâté de sable, seule après le départ de son guide des morts de mari. Autant dire qu'Elizabeth avait besoin d'une oreille attentive et d'une amie. Ce qu'elle était scrupuleusement depuis des jours, s'efforçant de réprimer les ardeurs que la jeune femme éveillait en elle.

Elizabeth fixa d'un œil vide l'horizon et poussa un long soupir. Derrière elle, Ching qui s'était rapprochée, sourit. Elle avait une vague idée de ce qui causait ce soupir…

« Capitaine Turner, voudrez vous partager ma table ce soir ? » offrit elle avec le plus gracieux sourire dont elle était capable.

Elizabeth se retourna et lui adressa un sourire tremblant

« Avec plaisir Mistress Ching… Si vous saviez comme je vous suis reconnaissante de votre aide…

- Allons pas de ça entre nous Capitaine Turner. Les pirates se doivent de s'aider non ? »

Elizabeth sourit. Ching n'avait certes rien d'une beauté, elle était même repoussante au premier abord mais c'était la seule main qui s'était tendue dans sa direction. Aussi était elle toute prête à se montrer aimable avec elle

« Appelez moi Elizabeth… Capitaine Turner c'est un peu trop pompeux… Surtout maintenant que je n'ai plus de navire… »

Ching sourit et s'inclina avec raideur

« Comme vous le préférez Elizabeth… »

Les deux femmes se sourirent. Un sourire innocent pour la plus jeune … calculateur pour l'ancienne.

()()

Assise à la table dressée avec faste, Elizabeth écarta le col du kimono que lui avait offert sa bienfaitrice. Ching la regarda faire, les yeux brillants. Elle avait eu raison de se défaire de cette soie dorée… Le spectacle d'Elizabeth moulée dans cette tunique valait bien un petit sacrifice pécuniaire .

« Excusez moi… je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de vêtements » se justifia Elizabeth en surprenant son regard.

Ching lui fit signe que cela n'avait pas d'importance et lui désigna la bouteille

« Encore un peu de saké ? »

Elizabeth hésita. Elle avait déjà abusé de cet alcool de riz inconnu et la tête lui tournait un peu…. Mais après tout … Avec une femme pour seule compagnie, elle n'avait pas à craindre grand-chose. Et elle ne voulait pas mécontenter la pirate qui lui offrait si généreusement son hospitalité

« Merci »

Les deux femmes burent de concert et Ching nota avec sa satisfaction les joues légèrement empourprées d'Elizabeth. Ce serait pour cette nuit.

« Que comptez vous faire ensuite ?

- Je ne sais pas … soupira Elizabeth. Will me manque tellement »

Ching la resservit et soupira

« A votre âge il est difficile de se passer des plaisirs qu'un homme peut offrir »

Surprise, Elizabeth rougit et Ching la fixa

« J'ai été jeune moi aussi Elizabeth »

Mal à l'aise Elizabeth vida son verre et se mordit les lèvres. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Port Royal elle n'avait eu aucune de ces conversations de filles qu'elle affectionnait tant. Tia Dalma était d'une froideur glaciale et ses autres compagnons de route avaient été des hommes. Elle n'avait eu personne à qui parler du désir qui lui tordait parfois les reins… Encore moins à présent que Will était loin.

« C'est juste… Que j'avais tellement espéré me marier.. Je veux dire .. Dans le sens vivre avec mon époux. » Soupira-t-elle

Ching la resservit

« Mais il y a d'autres hommes… »

Les yeux d'Elizabeth se remplirent de regrets

« J'ai fait une promesse en me mariant. »

Ching tiqua

« La solitude est parfois bien lourde à porter… »

Elizabeth sourit tristement et la pirate poursuivit

« Je connais les exigences du corps… Surtout à votre âge..

- Je ne peux pas être infidèle à Will. » Murmura Elizabeth d'un ton triste.

Ching la fixa quelques minutes. Les yeux d'Elizabeth étaient vagues, ses joues roses, signes d'une ivresse naissante. Elle la resservit et se cala dans son fauteuil

« Il y a d'autres moyens de contenter son corps »

Elizabeth cligna des yeux, surprise par sa brusque déclaration. Un peu gênée, elle vida son verre d'un trait.

« Je .. Je ne comprends pas …

- Je veux dire qu'un homme n'est pas forcément nécessaire pour combler une femme » répondit Ching en la resservant.

Elizabeth secoua la tête, amusée

« Je ne vois pas comment faire d'autre… »

Ching sourit

« Vous ignorez encore tellement de choses Elizabeth »

La jeune femme tiqua devant son ton paternaliste

« Ah oui ? » la défia-t-elle en vidant son verre.

Ching retint de justesse un soupir satisfait. La demoiselle répondait exactement comme elle l'avait escompté. Elle se leva pesamment

« Oui » répondit elle en allant jusqu'à son lit.

Elizabeth la regarda faire et posa un œil vide sur la ceinture que brandissait Ching

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda la jeune femme en se resservant

Ching sourit

« De quoi remplacer un homme »

Elizabeth manqua de s'étouffer et gloussa. Elle s'était mépris sur la vieille Ching… celle-ci était amusante finalement. Elle posa un œil aviné sur le bâton de jade sculpté qui se trouvait au centre de la ceinture.

« Vous voulez dire que ça peut remplacer un homme ? » s'amusa la jeune femme.

Cette fois elle en était certaine, la vieille Ching avait trop bu.

« Je vous le prouve si vous voulez » rétorqua la pirate.

Elizabeth gloussa à nouveau

« Je vous en prie »

Ching glissa la ceinture autour de sa taille et Elizabeth ne peut retenir un rire en la voyant ainsi accoutrée. Sans se démonter la vieille chinoise s'approcha d'elle

« Vous êtes saoule

- Je crois aussi » gloussa Elizabeth , les larmes aux yeux devant le ridicule de Ching.

La femme la prit par le bras

« Venez vous allonger »

Elizabeth se retint de justesse à table et sourit

« Je crois que je suis complètement ivre… »

Ching se contenta de sourire et la guida jusqu'à son lit. Une fois Elizabeth allongée, elle détacha la ceinture de la jeune femme avant de s'attaquer aux petits boutons qui parsemaient sa tunique

« Que faites vous ? » gloussa Elizabeth

Ching se contenta de sourire

« De quoi vous détendre »

Avant qu'Elizabeth ait eu le temps de protester, les mains de la chinoise se posèrent sur son dos, effectuant de longs mouvements circulaires. La jeune femme soupira

« C'est agréable »

Derrière elle Ching sourit. La peau de l'anglaise était aussi douce qu'elle l'avait imaginé… Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'encouragea à se retourner pour lui faire face.

Ivre, Elizabeth sourit et se laissa faire. Les mains de Ching massèrent ses épaules puis ses seins sans s'attarder toutefois. Elizabeth sentit vaguement qu'elle devait l'arrêter mais les mains habiles de Ching soulageaient si bien ses muscles endoloris qu'elle ferma les yeux. Au dessus d'elle, Ching savoura son abandon. Ses mains glissèrent sur le ventre ferme d'Elizabeth avant de lui écarter les cuisses en douceur.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres. Cette fois elle n'avait plus envie de rire. Au contraire. Son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine et elle ouvrit les yeux

« Que faites vous …

- Je vous prouve que vous n'avez pas besoin d'un homme … » répondit Ching en glissant une main entre les cuisses d'Elizabeth

La jeune femme glapit et la fixa. Son corps tremblait d'excitation après les mois d'abstinence et elle écarta instinctivement les cuisses.

« Oui… Laisse toi faire Elizabeth… Ne pense pas » susurra Ching en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elizabeth soupira lourdement. Elle devait se lever, elle devait …

Un objet froid caressa son intimité et elle gémit.

« Tu comprends à quoi sert la ceinture maintenant » souffla Ching.

Incapable de parler, Elizabeth hocha la tête. L'objet la frôlait sans jamais la pénétrer et la jeune femme sentit le désir qu'elle muselait depuis des mois exploser. Les mains de Ching frôlèrent sa poitrine et Elizabeth poussa un soupir étranglé.

« S'il vous plait…

- Tu veux que je te monte ? » souffla Ching, excitée par l'abandon de sa jeune victime.

Étourdie par l'alcool et le désir, Elizabeth opina.

« Dis le …lui ordonna Ching, de plus en plus excitée. Demande moi de te prendre comme un homme. »

Elizabeth gémit . Les caresses de Ching étaient d'une précision redoutable … Incapable de lutter elle souffla

« Prend moi »

Elizabeth crispa ses doigts sur les draps lorsque Ching la pénétra d'un coup sec. Puis vinrent les aller retour, tantôt profonds, tantôt rapides. La ceinture de Ching se couvrit d'humidité et la chinoise gémit à la vue du visage rempli de plaisir de sa partenaire. Elizabeth Swann tenait toutes ses promesses…. La jeune anglaise serra un peu plus les draps et se cambra , un long gémissement franchissant ses lèvres.

« Mieux qu'un homme » haleta Ching en lui donnant un violent coup de reins.

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et lui renvoya un regard noyé de plaisir. Le cœur de Ching accéléra. Celle-ci était exceptionnelle …Elles étaient toujours meilleures lorsque leur corps était affamé. Elle donna un nouveau coup de reins. Elle avait l'habitude. Son jouet l'avait déjà aidée à combler nombre de femmes … et d'hommes. Mistress Ching n'était pas du genre à subir. Elle trouvait son plaisir dans la domination. Et Elizabeth lui en donnait beaucoup….

La jeune femme poussa un cri étranglé en sentant son corps se tendre. C'était insoutenable… La torture du plaisir était à son comble. Elizabeth se sentit bouillonner. Sur elle Ching s'enfonça profondément, les yeux rivés à son visage. Elizabeth poussa un nouveau cri en sentant quelque chose se rompre en elle. Secouée par des spasmes, elle jouit pour la première fois de sa jeune existence. Un râle lui répondit alors que le plaisir de Ching trouvait à son tour un accomplissement.

()()

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête cognait… Elle avait trop bu, trop … Un petit cri d'horreur lui échappa et elle croisa le regard satisfait de Ching . Une rougeur envahit le visage d'Elizabeth

« Oh….

- Ne sois pas gênée… Tu as été parfaite » répondit la pirate d'un ton détaché.

Elizabeth déglutit

« Je .. Ce …

- Cela ne signifie rien.. Ne t'en fait pas petite Elizabeth. Tu avais juste besoin que l'on te montre comment prendre du plaisir sans hommes »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et Ching sourit

« Nous accosterons dans un port d'ici une heure à peine. Tu pourrais débarquer »

Soulagée, Elizabeth hocha la tête. Ching sourit et lui désigna la ceinture qui gisait sur le sol

« Tu peux la prendre si tu le souhaites….. Je suis certaine que tu sauras t'en servir seule »

Elizabeth déglutit et la femme sortit avec un sourire.

Une fois seule, la jeune femme hésita.

Puis elle referma la main sur la ceinture. Après tout … On ne refusait pas un cadeau non ?


End file.
